Blood Lust 2: Blood Love
by millas14
Summary: Ino is living happily with Sakura and the others, but when a new vampire moves into the city with a plan for Sakura, Ino will have to fight for her very life, and that of her love's. YURI LEMONS! M for a reason. pairings inside R&R plz.
1. Prologue: What is Love?

Summary: Ino is living happily with Sakura, Temari, and Tenten, but when a new vampire moves into the city with a plan for Sakura, Ino will fight for her very life, and that of her love.

Ok, extremely short prologue, I'm sorry about that, but, here it is, the sequel to Blood Lust.

Pairings: InoxSaku InoxTemxTen SakuxNew vamp (wanna keep a little bit to myself not an OC) SakuxNewvamp1xNewvamp2

M for Yuri Lemon, language, maybe het, gore, and rape

* * *

T_hrough all the centuries I've been in existence I have asked myself one question repeatedly, what is love_

_Through all the centuries I've been in existence I have asked myself one question repeatedly, what is love? My father told me that love is the desire to please others; I know this is not true. Before I died I truly believed love was decided for me in the form of an arranged marriage, but no, love is not something that others decide for you. Love is the indescribable feeling to please, protect, and cherish one special person for all eternity._

_I thought I had encountered love before, in the form of Tenten and Temari, and I do love them, I love them like a mother loves her child, they are my children, I would die for my children, but I did not realize true love until I met her, my darling Sakura. Yes, my Sakura, she brings color and life into my wrinkled old heart, I love her, I cherish her, I would die for her, my Sakura._

_I love her not as a mother, but as a lover, a partner, a bride, a…friend. She is mine, and mine alone, anything, or anyone, who thinks they can steal her away, will meet with the sharp end of my claws._

_What is love? Love is Sakura. **MY** Sakura._

* * *

Chapter one will be up by saturday. R&R plz!!


	2. Chapter 1: Stalker

OK, this chapter is a little shorter than i intended, well, enjoy anyway, R&R plz.

* * *

"I-Ino!" Sakura called out as her lover again pushed her over the edge of ecstasy for the third time that night, Ino crawled up and brushed a loose strand of Sakura's pink hair behind her ear and kissed her ruby lips softly, "Did you enjoy yourself, my love?" she kissed her again,

"Y-Y-Yes." Sakura panted, "Who knew the dead could sweat so much," Ino chuckled, "Are you two going to feed or not? There's only a few more hours till sunup." Temari leaned against the entryway to Ino's chamber,

"Get out, Temari, we're just going to have some from the fridge." Ino shooed Temari away and went to suck on Sakura's neck. Sakura let out a low moan, "W-we're out in the fridge. W-we finished it when we stayed in last night." Sakura laced her fingers through Ino's blonde locks as she moved to suck on Sakura's chest, "Shit. Guess we have no choice now."

"Can we at least finish?" Sakura started as Ino got off of her and started to get dressed, "Sorry, Sakura, but we gotta eat."

"Then send Temari and Tenten out to get us something, now get out of those things and love me!" Sakura laid back and extended a had to Ino as she slipped her dark grey sweater over her head and fixed her hair, "Hey! We aren't your errand bitches!" Temari shouted, "Not our fault you're too busy getting your cunt fucked that you don't eat, Newbie."

"Hey, hey! Be nice." Ino intervened, "Sakura, get dressed, I'm feeling like Chinese tonight."

xxxxx

"Have you found her yet?" A dark figure asked from the shadows, "N-no, Mistress," her assistant stated,

"I want her, I don't care what you do with the other three, but I want the pink one. She will make an excellent member to our little family."

"Yes, mistress, I shall resume my search."

The dark haired assistant slunk back into the shadows and departed the building.

xxxxx

"Oh how I love them when they're drunk." Ino sneered as she and Sakura looked down at a couple of Chinese tourists stumbling down a deserted street, "Which one do you want, my love?"

"I'll take the woman, she looks to be the most sober." Sakura stared hungrily at the woman helping the stumbling man down the street, "Aw, poor baby, can hold your liquor?" Ino cooed, causing Sakura to blush, "Hehe, kill fast, Sakura, we are in a hurry."

"Ready?" Ino asked, as she honed in on her prey, "Follow my lead, don't hesitate" Sakura nodded her understanding as Ino leapt down and forward and swiftly grabbed the stumbling man. She jabbed one of her claws into his trachea as she leapt back up to the rooftop, with Sakura right behind her.

"Well, someone's a natural," Ino smirked as she drained her victim, "I'm only this way because I have such a great teacher." Sakura chuckled and leaned in for a kiss, which Ino only happily provided, "Aw, I'm flattered. Well, we have a few hours until sunrise, wanna go home and finish what we started?" Ino asked slyly,

"Sounds good to me."

xxxxx

As the two walked back into the abandoned building, they failed to notice another watching them, "There she is, mistress will be pleased."

xxxxx

"Goddammit you two!" Ino shouted as she turned the stereo off, "Every fucking time!"

"What the fuck, Ino!" Temari poked her head out of hers and Tenten's room, "You know Tenny's a screamer!"

"She isn't that loud, when Sakura first got here she wasn't screaming." Ino shot back,

"That was one of the few times I was being gentile. You should know that she likes it rough, Ino."

"I really do!" they heard Tenten shout from inside the room, "Tenten, get out here!" Ino called, "She can't," Temari grinned wide, "She's a little tied up at the moment."

"Oh for God's sake!" Ino shoved past Temari and stepped onto the mattress covered floor, her jaw dropped when she saw Tenten.

"Oh… my… fucking… god." Sakura was blushing heavily at the sight before them, Tenten was hog tied and hanging by a rope from the ceiling, she had one clothespin on each of her nipples and a dildo sticking out from her anus and pussy, "Told you she liked it rough." Temari stated nonchalantly as she walked over to the tied up girl and picked up a paddle off of her back,

"Alright, cut her down, and both of you get some sleep." Ino started, "W-why…" Sakura was still staring at Tenten, "You should see her when I'm in a bad mood." Temari winked as she let Tenten down, "And where the hell did you get the toys?" Ino was tapping her foot, "The chick we fed on tonight worked at that sex shop down the street, and she had keys." Temari shrugged,

"We may go back tomorrow, I saw some other stuff in there that looked interesting." Tenten said as she pulled the dildos out of her, "Sorry, ladies, tomorrow we're having a family feast, there's a new brothel in the pleasure district, and I thought we could have whore tomorrow." Ino stated as she led the still blushing and gawking Sakura out of the room,

"H-how… wh-why…" Sakura was still speechless, "Why? Because those two are probably the biggest sexual deviants in the country. Just be glad they toned it down." Ino pulled Sakura into their room and started to lick her collarbone, "That was toned down?" Sakura let out a small moan,

"Unfortunately." Ino moved to suck on the pinkette's neck, "I-Ino, I'm really not in the mood anymore, can we just go to sleep?" Sakura detached herself from Ino, "Sure," Ino chuckled, "but don't worry, you'll get used to them in time."

xxxxx

"Mistress, I've found her! She and the others are holed up in an old building in Old Town." The dark haired woman knealt before her host,

"Good," The shadowed figure replied, "send Anko and a few other mortals to get her during the day, and bring her to me."

"Yes, my mistress." The dark haired one slunk out of the room, "Anko!" she called to another woman at the end of the hall, "You have a job."

* * *

OK, there ya go, plz review, next chapter I'll reveal who the two unnamed ones are, feel free to guess though, I'd assume I gave it away though, see ya next chap! the next one will be longer, i promise.


	3. Chapter 2: Kidnapped!

Alright, this one still isn't as long as I'd like, but it's 3 in the morning, and I'm tired. Plz R&R.

* * *

"Alright, I think this is the place

"Alright, I think this is the place." Anko and her squad were standing outside of the abandoned building they had been told about, "Any idea where in there they are?" Tayuya asked as she checked her supplies, "Ten yen says in the basement." Anko replied,

"Can we just get this over with? I wanna get back before we open." Karin asked, "Someone's horny," Anko chuckled, "Kurenai, keep the engine running."

"Got it."

The squad made it's way through the rubble to the basement, "Ah fuck!" Anko exclaimed as she stared at the entrance to the catacombs, "Tayuya, grab the radios, we gotta split up, one of these have got to lead to the roost."

"Channel one, radio in if you find them." Anko ordered as Tayuya passed out the radios, "Move it."

xxxxx

After almost three hours of searching, Anko found herself walking into the central chamber of the roost, "Tayuya, Karin, I think I found it, come to my signal."

"Copy"

"Copy"

"There you are," Anko whispered as the other two snuck into the chamber, "Spread out, find the pink haired one, and kill the blonde one."

"What about the other two?" Tayuya asked, "Leave them, they won't be much of a threat." Anko replied.

The three split up and Anko poked her head through a veil and saw the brunette and sandy blonde asleep in each other's arms, "Aw, how sweet, how about a decapitation?" Anko drew a long knife and went to step on the mattress, "Anko, we found them!" Karin hissed, "Damn, another time, you two."

Anko followed Karin through another passage to a room where Tayuya was unraveling a large wool blanket. Anko peered onto the mattress, both the pinkette and the blonde were in nothing but their undergarments, and thankfully they weren't intertwined, the pinkette just had an arm draped over the blonde's waist,

"Ok, get Pinky off the bed and high tail it back to the van, then stake the blonde one. Be sure to keep her covered, the mistress wants her unscarred." Anko started, she picked up the blanket and got it ready to receive its intended package, "Ok, go."

Tayuya and Karin carefully detached the Pinkette from her companion, and lifted her over to the blanket. Anko wrapped the blanket around her and quickly departed the room as the blonde's eyes opened.

xxxxx

Ino felt Sakura detach from her and lazily opened her eyes to see why, "What's wrong, Sakura?" she turned to look at her bride, but found that she was gone, and two other women, two mortal women, were standing over her bed, "What the-" she looked at the doorway just in time to see a third woman running out of the room carrying a bundle, and she barely saw the flash of pink,

"SAKURA!" she shouted, "Stake her! Stake her!" the woman with the light red hair shouted, the woman next to her lifted a stake above her head, but Ino got to her before she could plunge it.

Ino shoved her clawed hand deep into the girl's chest until her could feel her heart beat. She jerked her head to the other one, fear was plastered on her face as she stared into Ino's blazing eyes; without hesitation, Ino grabbed the stake out of the corpse's hand and shoved it into the red head's skull.

"Sakura!" she shouted as she darted out of the room at breakneck speed, through the central chamber, and weaved through the catacombs, she darted up the stairs and saw the third woman running out of the building, "Hey, bitch! Give me back my Sakura!" she shouted, her fury pouring over, she charged headlong at the dark haired woman, but had to stop short as the woman stepped out of the building and into the sunlight.

"She's not yours anymore," she said with a sneer, "she belongs to my mistress."

"Sakura! Wake up!" Ino called as the woman set the bundle into a plain white van, "I will see you dead for this!" Ino clenched her fists so hard that her claws dug into her palms, "I will see you DEAD!"

"Good luck with that, Suckmonkey." The woman flipped her off and shut the van door, Ino collapsed to her knees and sobbed into her hands, "I will find you, Sakura, I swear it."

xxxxx

Sakura stirred as the last lights of the setting sun disappeared behind the horizon, "I-Ino?" she looked around, she wasn't in Ino's bed, in fact, Ino wasn't anywhere to be seen. She was in what appeared to be a dungeon, her wrists were chained to her side, and she was barely dressed, "Ino?" she called into the darkness, she got no answer, "Ino!" she called again, she attempted to break her chains, but to no avail.

The door opened and Sakura was blinded by the light for a moment, "Ino?" she asked, the figure chuckled, "Ino? Is that her name?" the figure stepped into the room, Sakura couldn't help but gawk at the woman that stood before her, she had long blonde hair that was tied back into two pony-tails, pale skin, a tattoo of a diamond on her forehead, ruby lips, and she had a chest that surpassed Hinata in size.

She was dressed in a constricting black leather corset, fishnet stockings, a g-string and knee high boots, "Who the hell are you?" Sakura spat, still gawking at the woman's chest, "Who am I?" she chuckled, "I'm your new mistress."

"My what?" Sakura spat again, "I serve no one. Now let me go or feel my wrath, you have no idea what you're dealing with."

The woman laughed, "You can't intimidate me, young one." She grinned and Sakura saw her teeth, "I know what I'm dealing with, the question is, do you?"

"Y-You're a…" Sakura was dumbfounded, "You didn't think you were the only ones in the city, did you?" the woman laughed, "What the fuck do you want with me?" Sakura spat,

_'You, **Sakura**.'_

"What?" Sakura glared at the woman darkly, "I want you, Sakura. I want you to love me." The woman approached Sakura so that their faced her mere inches apart, "I love Ino." Sakura spat in the woman's face, "Not you!"

The woman slapped the pinkette across her face, "That's being a bad girl. Shizune!"

A dark haired woman came in with a case and set it on the table, she opened it and Sakura paled. Inside were several torture implements and a couple of bags, bags of blood.

"Here's the deal," the blonde dominatrix started, "for every time you misbehave, you will be punished, when you're a good girl, you'll be rewarded." She came back up to Sakura and pressed their lips together, when she pulled away, the pinkette spat on her again, "Fuck you."

"Oh well." The woman sighed, "Shizune."

* * *

Ok, there it is, yes I'm a perverted bastard. next chapter will hopefully be longer. Plz review


	4. Chapter 3: Captive

Ok, I am a perverted bastard and this chapter shows it. R&R Enjoy! **LEMON ALERT!!**

* * *

"Now, who am I?" The blonde woman asked as she cut another small groove into Sakura's arm, "A corpse." Sakura panted, she was hungry, and this bitch knew it, "Threaten all you want, Sakura, but you know what you need to do for lunch, I am your mistress, Tsunade." The blonde said leisurely,

"You're about to be dead, when Ino gets here-" Sakura spat, "She'll die." Tsunade grinned wickedly, "No, **You** will die." Sakura spat back, "Oh just give it up, girl, you are going to serve me one way or another, so you may as well just concede." Tsunade was losing her patience, "Fuck you!"

Tsunade slapped her again, "I'm tired of this, Sakura. I'll give you thirty minuets to make your choice, either way, I'll be taking what I want." With that Tsunade and Shizune departed the room.

Sakura leaned over and attempted to lick some of the blood off of her arm for sustinance, "Ino, please hurry."

xxxxx

Tsunade returned a few moments later with Shizune in tow, "Have you made you decision?" She asked, eyeing the pinkette hungrily, "F-fuck…" Sakura gasped, her hunger was growing larger, she needed to feast, "What was that?" Tsunade mocked,

"F-fuck…" Sakura gasped again, "Hmm? Fuck? Oh, you want me to fuck you, is that it?" Tsunade grinned and pressed herself against her captive, Sakura glared at her with hate in her eyes, "Are you hungry?" Tsunade cooed as she stroked Sakura's hair, Sakura growled at her captor.

Tsunade chuckled, "Shizune?" the dark haired woman brought up a small case and opened it, inside were two small blood bags. Sakura stared at the bags, her hunger taking over, "Y-yes…" she whispered, Shizune took one of the bags and emptied its contents into a large pitcher.

Tsunade dipped one of her slender fingers into the pitcher and Sakura drooled a little when her captor brought her finger back into view, "Are you hungry?" Tsunade asked again, Sakura leaned forward in an attempt to grab the blood-covered finger that was only inches away.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tsunade chuckled, she then brought the finger to her lips and coated them with it, Sakura leaned forward and for the first time, tried to take Tsunade's lips, not for passion, but for survival.

Tsunade took Sakura's lips in hers, and let the pinkette lick the small amount of fluid from her lips, "Do you want more?" Tsunade asked when they parted, Sakura glared at her again, ashamed for what she had done, for what she was willing to do to survive, she gave a small nod.

Tsunade smirked and dipped two fingers into the pitcher, she pulled off of Sakura a little and dripped some of the crimson liquid onto her left breast, "Then take some."

Sakura closed her eyes as she leant forward to lick the shimmering red liquid off of her captor, 'Ino, I'm so sorry.' She thought as she glided her tongue over the spot the blood had fallen, and then over the trail the drops left as they ran down to Tsunade's valley, "That's being a good girl." Tsunade smirked as she reached over and poured some of the pitcher's contents into a small glass.

She brought the glass to her lips and sipped a small amount, "And by being a good girl, you've earned a reward." Tsunade brought the glass to Sakura's lips and let her drink deeply, "But, let's get one thing straight," Tsunade laced her fingers through Sakura's pink locks before gripping them and wrenching her head up, "I am not your lover, I am not your precious Ino. I am your mistress, and for the next eternity, you are my bitch, you live to serve and please me, you are nothing more than a dog, got it?"

Sakura didn't answer, she just glared at Tsunade, who twisted her hair and repeated herself, "Got it?" Sakura remained silent for a moment before replying meekly, "Y-yes."

Tsunade wrenched her hair again, "What was that?"

"Y-yes." Sakura said a little louder, "Yes, what?" Tsunade wrenched her hair again, "Yes…M-mistress." Sakura felt her heart break as she said the last word, "Good, Shizune, make her more appropriate, then bring her to my office." Tsunade let go of Sakura's hair and left the room.

**'Ino where are you?'**

xxxxx

Sakura had been in captivity for what seemed like weeks, and still Ino had not come to her aid, Tsunade kept her mostly naked, and always on a chain. She had learned that she was in the Bloodied Rose brothel, it was the brothel that she and the others were going to go to so long ago, often her thoughts drifted back to her blonde goddess, Sakura missed her touch, her smell, she missed stroking her long hair in the moonlight, and making love under the stars, she often cried herself to sleep, steadily losing hope of ever seeing her again.

Her nights were spent pleasing Tsunade, and if she did well, she was given a 'client' to feed on. Tsunade often 'reminded' Sakura of her place, in the form of beatings and more often than not, either Tsunade or Shizune would rape her without mercy. She had just finished satisfying Tsunade and was lying in her captor's bed thinking of Ino.

What would she think if she saw her so called 'love' like this? Would she rescue her? Would she think her a whore and leave her? **'****No,'** Sakura reassured herself, **'Ino loves me, she wouldn't just abandon me.'**

Sakura heard Tsunade stir next to her, and she knew what was coming, she turned around to face her captor, as she turned, Tsunade was on top of her and pinned her hands above her head, she had a hunger in her eye, a hunger for Sakura.

The pinkette closed her eyes and braced herself for the oncoming pain that was always coupled with Tsunade's 'reminders'.

Tsunade released Sakura's wrists as she leant over to the other side of the bed and grabbed a case, a case Sakura dreaded. Soon after Tsunade released Sakura's hands, a smaller hand pinned them back down, Sakura opened her eyes and saw a naked Shizune leering down at her, **'They've never double teamed before.'**

Sakura was afraid, individually they were terrible, but together? Sakura struggled under Shizune's grip. The dark haired girl chuckled, "She's trying to get away, mistress."

"Then stop her." Tsunade spoke as she dug through her case, Shizune smirked and positioned herself so that her womanhood was hovering above Sakura's face, she slowly lowered herself until she was smothering the pinkette.

"Ah, here it is." Tsunade spoke as she removed an item from the case, the smothered Sakura couldn't see what it was, and it was best that she didn't, "Come on, bitch, lick me already!" Shizune shouted, the pinkette knew better than to keep her captors waiting, she took several small licks of Shizune's dripping slit, and gradually sped up.

Sakura's eyes widened and she tried to shoot up as she felt something very large enter her, she gave out a small cry as the object started to pump, she detatched herself from Shizune and tried to get a glimpse of what Tsunade was doing to her, but the dark haired vampire shoved her head back to it's place.

Sakura felt another item enter her anus and start to vibrate, she let out another cry, and tried to move her feet to pull whatever it was out, but Tsunade forced the pinkette's legs back open, and after a moment tied them to the bedposts.

Sakura started to sob as Shizune's breathing increased as well as her own, after a moment, Shizune came hard into Sakura's face, and the pinkette a moment after, thank god it was over.

"Keep her hand's pinned, Shizune, we're not done yet." Tsunade ordered, and Shizune only happily obliged, Sakura started to sob openly as Tsunade started to play with her chest, "Aw, she's crying." Shizune mocked, "Well then I should give her something to cry about." Tsunade grinned wickedly.

**'Ino, help me'** was Sakura's last thought before she was overwhelmed in pain.

* * *

Ok, there you have it. Sorry Ino wasn't in here, but I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to set this up. Plz review.


	5. Chapter 4: The Search

Ok, i know i said i wasn't going to update until later this month, but i was able get an internet connection! wootness! anyway enjoy! This is a filler chapter! **OC Alert!!** and to The Fatalist, I'm trying my best to make the chapters longer, but this is just how they come out. R&R plz

Key: "Normal Speech" _'Vampiric Whisper'_ **"Thought/Emphisis"**

* * *

"Ino, we've been searching for Sakura for weeks, can't we just take one night off

"Ino, we've been searching for Sakura for weeks, can't we just take one night off?" Tenten pleaded, Ino glared at her, "One night off? One Night Off?!" she shouted, causing Tenten to retreat a few steps, "Ino, it's not like one night will make any difference," Temari chimed in,

"One night could make all the difference!" Ino focused her attention on her, "Whatever, you two do what you want, I'm goin back out." She scoffed.

"God, what crawled up her ass?" Tenten said to no one in particular, "It's like she's losing her mind. She wasn't nearly this antsy when she was acquiring her." Temari scoffed, "So, whaddya think, Tenny? Wanna hit that new brothel we were **supposed** to go to a couple weeks ago?"

"Why not, whore sounds good tonight."

"But we're not having you tonight, Tenny." Temari chuckled, "Bitch." Tenten retorted.

xxxxx

"Welcome to the Bloodied Rose, how may I help you ladies?" the receptionist smiled, "Give us two of your best whores." Temari slammed her hands on the counter, "Alright, let me see…" the receptionist pressed a few keys on her computer, "Ok, and will that be in separate rooms or will you two be sharing?"

"What the fuck is this? A hotel?" Tenten muttered, "We'll share." Temari glared at the brunette, "Very well, room five. Enjoy ladies." The receptionist smiled and handed them a key.

The two walked across the entryway and up the curved staircase, "Damn, this place reminds me of home," Temari ran her fingers along the banister of the staircase, "Ok, five…five…" the two walked down one of the halls in search of their room.

Along the way they could hear various screams and moans of pleasure, and one that sounded more of pain than pleasure, "Here we go," Tenten spotted the room, they unlocked the door and stepped inside,

The room was decorated in traditional Japanese style, the bed was king size with bright red silk sheets, pillows, and a blue silk cover, each with an intricate floral embroidery, "Ritzy." Tenten spread herself over the bed and kicked off her boots, "Tell me about it," Temari tossed her leather jacket on a chair and sat next to Tenten,

After a few moments there was a small knock at the door, "Come in." Temari stared at the door as two young women came in. One was a blonde at about twenty years, the other a black haired girl at about nineteen, both of them bowed and said in unison, "Good evening, mistresses, we are your humble servants tonight, it is our duty to see that your every sexual desire is fulfilled."

The black haired girls stood up, "I am Koyuki,"

"I am Kaname," the blonde spoke next, "what is your desire?"

"My my, you two certainly are lovely," Temari stood up and walked behind them, "We thank you, kind mistress." They spoke, "Well, which one do you want, Tenny?"

"The blonde…" she dragged one of her claws along Kaname's cheek, "or the brunette?" she did the same to Koyuki, both girls shivered at her touch, "Gimme the blonde" Tenten grinned evilly.

Temari returned the grin and shoved Kaname into Tenten's waiting arms, who, in turn, instantly pinned the girl beneath her, "This is gonna be fun."

xxxxx

"Well, well, look who's here, the young lady Ino."

"Tony." Ino nodded at the middle aged bartender, "What can I do ya for?" he asked, "I need some information."

"Well now, what kind of information could a sweet young thing like yourself need? Directions to the nearest salon?" he chuckled, "Drop the act old man!" Ino said coolly, "All right, all right, come in the back where it's a little quieter."

Tony led the blonde into the back office of his bar, "Now, what do you need, Ino." He sat down behind is desk, with Ino across from him, "I need to know where this woman is." She held up a rough sketch of Anko, Tony put on a pair of glasses and took the picture, "Well, this here's Anko Mitirashi, she's a regular here."

"Is she here tonight?" Ino asked, "She was, she left 'bout an hour ago. Real strange one she is." Tony handed the picture back to its owner, "What do you want with her?"

"She took something very dear to me, and I want it back, and her dead. Where did she go."

The old man scratched his chin, "Home I'd guess, what was it she took?"

"Not what, who." Ino glared at the picture in her hand, "'Who' why would she kidnap someone from your troupe?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Where does she live?"

Tony gave her the info and she game him her goodbyes, **"I've got you now, hold on a little longer, Sakura."**

xxxxx

Anko stumbled into her apartment after getting smashed at Tony's, she flicked the lightswtch, "Fucking lights won't work! Shithead landlord."

_'Hello, Anko.'_ Anko wheeled around and tried to see where the voice came from, "Who's there?" she walked into the living room, _'You took something from me, Anko.'_ The voice said, "Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare." Anko heard the voice again, only this time it was behind her, she turned around and was snatched up by the throat, "Where is she!" Anko looked at who was holding her, it was that blonde vampire from when she snatched the pinkette,

"Wh-who?" she choked out, Ino tightened her grip, "Where is she?!" Ino shouted again, baring her teeth, Anko tried to speak, but Ino's grip was too tight, Anko scratched at her assailant's hand.

Ino in turn threw her across the room, right into the TV set, but she was back on her in half a second, "Where is she?!" Ino roared, "Fuck you, suckmonkey!" Anko retorted through gritted teeth.

Ino gave her a swift punch to the face before picking her up and slamming her down on the coffee table, breaking it. Anko let out a pained yell, "Tell me where she is!" Ino growled, "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Anko started to cough up blood, "Drop the act, it was you that took her from me, and now you're going to tell me where she is!"

Ino slammed her into the nearest wall and stared into her eyes. Anko tried to look away, but found she couldn't, Ino's eyes were ablaze with fury, _'I'm inside your head, Anko, you have no idea what I can do to you from in here.'_

Anko held her head as pain seared through it, her head felt like it was going to explode, she cried out in pain; "St-stop it! I-I'll tell you!" The pain subsided, "Then tell me." Ino said darkly, "She…she's enslaved to my mistress, who runs the Bloodied Rose brothel." Anko panted.

"What do you mean 'enslaved'"

"She's Mistress Tsunade's new fuck toy." Anko chuckled, Ino returned her hand to Anko's throat, "She's a sex slave?!"

"That's right, blondie, and there's not jack shit you can do about it. If so much as get within five yards of that place, Tsunade'll rip you apart!" Anko was laughing maniacally, "Too bad you won't be around to find out." Ino plunged her hand into Anko's chest and ripped her still beating heart out.

Anko let out a pained gasp and blood spewed from her mouth, she saw Ino take a bite out of it before death overtook her.

**"Tonight, Sakura, tonight I will free you and bring you home."** Ino thought as she made her way back to the lair as the first rays of the morning sun peeked over the horizon.

**"Tonight, my love."**

* * *

Well there ya have it. Plz review. Oh, and even though next chap Ino's gonna go try and get Sakura back, doesn't mean the ending is going to be here soon. later peeps. and i don't know when i'll be able to post the next chap.


	6. Chapter 5: Confrontation

Wootness! another internet connection! ok, here's the next chap, R&R. LEMON ALERT!! I threw in a random het lemon for the hell of it.

Key: "Normal Speech" **"Thought/Emphisis" **_'Vampiric Whisper'_

* * *

"Tenten, Temari!" Ino barged into the bedded room mere seconds after the sun had set, the two jerked awake, "Ino? What the hell?" Tenten protested, "Get off your asses, we're going out."

Ino picked the two up and threw them their clothes, "Going out? Where?" Temari asked groggily, "To the Bloodied Rose Brothel." Ino said simply, "We were just there, last night." Tenten complained as she tried to go back to sleep.

"You were there? Did you see any sign of Sakura?" Ino turned to them, "Sakura? Why would she be there?" Temari asked as she laid down next to the brunette, "That's where she was taken, now get up!"

"We get to wreck the place." Ino smirked, her statement caused Temari to jerk awake, "What the hell are we waiting for? We gotta save pinky!"

xxxxx

"Get in there!" Shizune shouted as she threw Sakura into her cell, She and Tsunade had just gotten done with her for the third time that night, she was bleeding, bruised, and starving. For the past few days she had been living off the blood of rats and bugs that found their way into her prison.

She lay on the floor, her spirit broken, trying to remember the woman she loved most, who was now a face with no name. Her once bright pink hair was not dirty, matted and frayed. Her once exuberant green eyes were now dull and lifeless, she had been broken into Tsunade's will.

The door to the cell creaked open sometime later, at what Sakura assumed to be dusk, that was when they came for her, "Hello there, my pet." Tsunade waltzed into the cell eyeing the lifeless mass on the floor, "Now, now, don't go dying on me, I haven't had my fun yet tonight."

She picked the pinkette up by her bra straps and placed the collar around her neck before fastening the chain to it, "Come on," Tsunade said as she jerked her out of the cell, "You get to eat tonight."

Tsunade led her slave up into the main structure of the brothel and in front of a room, she removed the chain and shoved her into the room, there was a portly man sitting on the bed, he eyed the broken pinkette hungrily.

"And what's your name, my dear?" he asked with false kindness, "Sakura." She muttered, "My, what a pretty name," he unzipped his pants and let his length fall out.

"Have you ever been titty-fucked before?" he asked, a grin on his face, Sakura merely nodded and removed her bra as she approached the hunk of blubber, she got down on her knees and placed his already pulsating organ between her breasts.

"Give it to me." He said huskily, Sakura started to move her chest on the man's member, she placed the head in her mouth and began to blow.

"Oh yeah, baby!" he hollered, "You keep it up and there's a nice big tip for you." He moaned as Sakura increased her tempo, she ran her tongue over the head, ignoring the pig, the nameless face coming back to her.

She still wasn't sure who that woman was, but she felt comforted when she thought of her. Within minuets the man came with a loud moan, and Sakura kept going, only removing her mouth the second time the pig came, she stood up, his semen covering her face and chest.

"Anything more you require from me, sir?" she mumbled, "Yeah," he panted, "I paid for three hours, it ain't been one," he stood up and bent her over the bed, he gingerly pulled off the thong Tsunade kept her in and slapped her ass.

"Damn right there's more I require from you. You can give it, now let's see if you can take it." He rammed himself into her anus and kept a good tempo.

Tsunade stood outside the door and listened to the events inside, she chuckled to herself, "That's probably the nicest anyone's going to be to her tonight."

The pig flipped her over after her came again, and Sakura took her chance and lunged at him, sinking her teeth in his neck, drinking every last drop. Tsunade came in after sher was done and replaced the chain, "Good girl. Now it's my turn for fun."

Tsunade led the still nude girl out of the room and back into the private chambers, "Shizune, you want her first?" Tsunade asked her sire as she forced Sakura to her knees, "Sure thing." Shizune got out of the chair she was in and walked over to the kneeling girl, "What shall I do to you?"

xxxxx

"May I help you ladies?" the receptionist asked as Ino, Temari, and Tenten walked into the building, "Where are the private offices." Ino demanded, "I'm sorry, miss, those are off limits, is there anythi-" she was cut off and Ino grabbed her throat, "Where….are….the…private…offices?" she asked again,

"S-second floor, to the left." The receptionist had fear plastered on her face as she reached for the silent alarm, "Thank you." Ino said sweetly as she snapped the woman's neck, "Let's move."

"Hey Ino! There's a shotgun in here!" Tenten called as she came out of a room with a mini shotgun (1) "Give it to me." Ino ordered, the brunette tossed her the weapon and an extra box of shells.

The three walked up the curved staircase and went to the door to the private chambers, "Hey! You can't be in here!" a woman shouted from a few feet away, Ino raised the shotgun and fired off a round, "My friend says I can."

"Zing!" Tenten giggled as the three, continued down the hallway, "Split up, find her." Ino ordered as they split up. Ino continued down the hall when he heard a cry, a cry she'd recognize anywhere. She followed the sound to a door and listened in,

"You like that, bitch?" one voice said, "Yes!" she heard her Sakura sob, "I can't hear you!" another voice sounded as a whip cracked, "YES!" Sakura sobbed again, Ino couldn't bear the thought of her cherry blossom being raped.

She pounded on the door, "I told you not to disturb me when I'm playing!" one of the voices shouted, Ino tried the knob but it was locked, "What is it?" the voice called again, Ino could hear Sakura sobbing inside, "Fuck it." She pointed the shotgun at the handle and pulled the trigger.

She kicked the door open and cocked the shotgun, "Back away from her!" she shouted, her eyes widened in shock when her saw Sakura, she was tied to the bed, she was dirty, nude, she looked lifeless, her hair was matted and frayed, her eyes were dull and full of tears, she was covered in cuts and bruises.

"What did you bitches do to her?!" Ino raised her weapon at the two women, one had two dildo's in Sakura's anus, the other was holding a whip, "Who the hell are you?!" The blonde with the whip shouted, "What did you do to my Sakura!" Ino shouted again,

"**'Your'** Sakura?" the blonde chuckled, "I'm afraid you're mistaken, girl, she belongs to me." she sat down next to the pinkette and turned her head to look at Ino, "Do you know her, Sakura?" the blonde cooed,

"N-no, mistress." Ino's heart broke at her love's words, "You see?" Tsunade licked up the side of Sakura's face, "You have to wrong, bitch, bitch."

"Don't you touch her!" Ino shouted, "You mean like this?" Tsunade mocked as she gingerly ran her fingers over Sakura's exposed slit, causing her to whimper,

"Take your hands off of her!"

"But she likes it when I touch her, don't you?" Sakura didn't answer, "Don't you?" Tsunade lightly slapped her, "Y-yes."

"That face…" Sakura thought as she stared at the blonde with the shotgun,

"See, she loves me." Ino gritted her teeth, "Get your hands off of her!" she fired off a shot, "Do you honestly think that'll work on us?" the dark haired woman wrapped an arm around Ino's neck from behind and squeezed, "We're just like you, Ino" Shizune spat out the last word.

**"Ino…"**

"No," Ino choked out, "But it'll slow you down." Ino rested the barrel of her weapon on her shoulder and fired a round into Shizune's face, "Agh! You bitch!" Shizune released her grip on Ino and staggered back,

"No heart, no life." Ino thrust her claw into Shizune's chest and attempted to reach her heart, "You little…" Ino felt a jerk on the back of her sweater as Tsunade hurled her into the wall, and away from Shizune, "I was going to let you become my next toy, but now that you've really pissed me off, I'm going to kill you, nice and slow." Tsunade slowly made her way over to the huddled blonde, "But first, I'm going to kill her," she gestured to Sakura, "right in front of you."

"And you want to know something?" the blonde dominatrix picked up the smaller blonde by her throat, "Every time I fucked her, she loved it, she called my name to the high heavens. She gave in so willingly the first time, in fact, I even gave her a new name, 'Sakura Whoruno'" Tsunade started to cackle maliciously.

Ino was trembling with rage, "Get one thing straight," she placed a hand on Tsunade's wrist and started to squeeze, "never, ever, call the woman I love a whore, because you know what's going to happen?" Tsunade started to wince from the pressure on her hand, "I'm going to kill you." Ino stared into Tsunade's eyes and snapped her wrist, "You are going to pay for what you've done to her, you and the other one," she gestured to the injured Shizune.

Ino cracked her knuckled and bared her teeth before lunging at Tsunade with a roar.

* * *

There you have it, Plz review.

(1) Like the one in Ghost Rider


	7. Chapter 6: Showdown!

Here's the next one, and i'm sorry to say that there is only gonna be one more chapter... anyway, R&R plz

**WARNING!! TENTEN AND TEMARINESS ARE IN HERE!! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!!**

Key: "Normal Speech" **"Thought/Emphisis" **_'Vampiric Whisper' **"****Flashback"**_

* * *

Sakura was still staring at the blonde that was fighting with her mistress, "Ino… why does that sound familiar?"

x

**_Hinata pointed at a very Goth looking woman purchasing a corn dog. The woman looked over at the two and a chill ran up Sakura's spine, Ino._**

**_"And who is this enchanting young lady?"_**

**_"Oh, sorry, Ino, this is my friend Sakura, Sakura, this is Ino." Hinata introduced to two, "Hiya, Sakura." Ino extended her hand, Sakura merely nodded her hello. Ino._**

**_"What the hell are you?" Sakura was trying to back away through the wall, Ino placed on hand on the wall to the left of Sakura's head, "I'm yours, Sakura, all yours." She leant in and placed a kiss on Sakura's moist lips. Ino._**

**_Ino caressed Sakura's cheek and stared into her emerald orbs, 'Love me, Sakura, love me forever.' Ino leaned in and placed another kiss on Sakura's lips. Ino._**

**_Ino walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her, "Welcome to the family, Sakura Haruno."_**

**_"I love you, Sakura, more than anything, I love you." Ino._**

"I remember."

Sakura felt a tug at one of her bound wrists, she looked over and saw Shizune climb onto the bed clutching her chest. The dark haired woman cut the ropes with her claw, "Come with me." She grabbed Sakura by her hair and dragged her off the bed.

Sakura cried out some as Shizune dragged her over to a closet, she opened the door and inside were various swords, daggers, and knives. Shizune shoved a longsword into Sakura's hands, "Go kill that bitch. Do it now." She ordered, Sakura just looked at the sword in her hands, then at Shizune.

"I said, 'go kill that bitch'!" she slapped the pinkette, "Do it!"

"Y-Yes, mistress Shizune."

xxxxx

Ino swiped her claws at her opponent, Tsunade ducked and Ino took the opportunity to land a hard kick to the underside of her chin, sending Tsunade back a few feet. The blonde dominatrix recovered quickly and raked her claws over Ino's arm, causing its owner to flinch.

Ino retaliated by delivering a punch to Tsunade's gut before grabbing her by the hair and smashing her into the wall and raking her claws across Tsunade's face, "Bitch! You scarred my perfect face!"

"I think its an improvement." Ino remarked coolly as she blocked a kick from Tsunade, "I said, 'go kill that bitch'!" Ino heard a slap ring from the other side of her room, she turned her head for the briefest of moments and saw that Shizune had slapped Sakura, who, for some reason was holding a sword.

Ino was shocked when Sakura came running at her holding the sword at the ready, Ino got ready to dodge as her supposed lover started her swing, "Good bitch. Kill her and you shall be rewarded." Tsunade laughed.

Ino dodged the swing, and the second. "Sakura! Please, stop this! You know me! It's Ino!" the blonde grabbed Sakura's hands as the pinkette was bringing her weapon down, "Please, Sakura, come back to me, I love you." Tears were pooling in Ino's eyes.

_'I love you too, Ino.'_ Ino blinked in surprise when Sakura winked, "How dare you mar my Mistress!" the Pinkette yelled, _'I remember, Ino, I remember everything. Bear with me for a little while, please.'_

"I'll kill you, bitch!" Sakura kicked Ino away, Tsunade was still laughing at her supposed triumph, "Good girl!"

Ino nodded her understanding, "I'm sorry, my love." She sidestepped her 'assailant' and kicked her stomach and punched her cheek while she was bent over,

_'I'm sorry.'_

Ino picked up the sword Sakura dropped and positioned it over Sakura's neck, "Mistress…I…" Tsunade stopped her triumphant laughing, _'Now, Ino!'_ Ino raised the sword high above her head,

"Hate you with every fiber of my being!" Ino turned and hurled the sword at Tsunade, who easily dodged it, Sakura stood up next to her lover, "I told you before, you don't know what you're dealing with." She kissed Ino passionately, "Did you think I meant the Undead?" she said mockingly, "I've got her, Ino, you can have the other one."

Ino smiled triumphantly and flipped Tsunade off, "Go get her, baby." The blonde turned and walked over to where she dropped her previous weapon.

Sakura lowered herself into the fighting stance Ino taught her, "So, after all I've done for you, you'll betray me like this?" Tsunade snarled, "And what did you do, exactly? Starve me? Rape me? Torture me until I bent to your will? I'm going to kill you for what you've done, and then I'm going to make love to Ino on your corpse!" Sakura shot back before lunging at her ex-captor.

xxxxx

Ino picked up the shotgun and walked over to the vampire huddled against the wall, she picked the dark haired woman up by her shirt, Shizune winced, "Are you going to kill me now? Do you think that that dog can beat Tsunade?"

Ino shoved the barrel of the shotgun into the hole she had made earlier, "Don't you dare call my Sakura a dog!"

"But that's what she is," Shizune chuckled, "She lives in her own filth, loves being on a leash, and comes when we call, she's the perfect animal." Shizune was laughing now, "And when we beat her, she cried, cried till her eyes bled, and she loved every second of it, she begged for more!"

Ino's face twisted, "We hurt her, we hurt her beyond repair."

"No one hurts my Sakura." Ino said calmly as she pulled the trigger, causing Shizune's heart to explode at the impact, "No heart, no life."

She removed the barrel and retrieved a sword from the closet, "Who's the bitch now?" Ino roughly chopped off Shizune's head.

xxxxx

Tsunade had pushed Sakura onto the defensive, landing blow after blow on the already battered pinkette, "If you give up right now, I may be lenient." The blonde stated as she knocked Sakura to the floor and picked up her whip, "Fuck you!" Sakura shouted as she lunged at her former captor, who easily side-stepped her, "Not anymore." Tsunade lashed Sakura once.

"Yield." Tsunade said coldly, "N-no." Sakura spat, earning herself another lash, "Then you will die." She picked up the sword Ino had thrown at her earlier, she loomed over the nude pinkette, "Such a shame, you really knew how to eat a pussy."

Tsunade raised the sword above Sakura's neck, the pinkette braced herself, **"Ino…"**

**CLANG**

Sakura opened her eyes, "Ino!"

Ino had intervened at the last second, blocking Tsunade's blow with the blade she got from the closet, "You will not touch her." She pushed Tsunade back, the blonde dominatrix looked over to where Shizune's quickly decaying corpse.

Her face twisted in anger, "You killed my Shizune, and you're trying to take my fuck toy from me. Now, I'm going to kill you, and then rape your precious Sakura on a bed of your entrails before I kill her."

Ino raised her sword, "Bring it, bitch." Tsunade let out a roar and charged.

It was over in half a second, Tsunade was so consumed with rage that Ino easily parried her strike and was able to sever Tsunade's head, ending her.

Ino dropped her sword and went to her lover's side, "Are you alright, Sakura?"

"Y-yeah." The pinkette winced when Ino put her hand on Sakura's bleeding back, "Come on, let's get you something to drink, it'll heal you. And get rid of this."

Ino helped Sakura to her feet and and removed her collar before taking her back into the main chamber of the brothel, "So you brought Tenten and Temari with you?" Sakura asked as she saw how utterly trashed the place was, "Yeah, but… where are the bodies?" Ino looked around bewildered, normally when those two trashed a place, dead bodies littered the floor.

Ino picked Sakura up and carried her up the stairs, "I knew you'd come, I just knew it." She nuzzled into Ino's neck, "I'll always come for you, Sakura, as I hope you'll do for me very soon." The blonde whispered into her ear, causing the girl she was holding to blush, "That is, unless being taken by that corpse every night has got you off of sex."

Sakura shook her head, "Every time they took me, I could only think of you, I've been yearning for your touch for so long."

"Then let's get you cleaned up." Ino kissed the top of her head, "I-is that moaning?" Sakura looked around, there was indeed moaning coming from one of the rooms at the top of the stairs. Ino set Sakura down just outside of the door, she quietly turned the knob and peered inside.

"Oh my god!" she said with a small bit of annoyance, Sakura peered inside and saw Tenten and Temari, entertwined with each other, the bodies of the brothel patrons and workers littering the room, there was blood on the walls, blood on the bed, blood on the women themselves. They had a corpse dangling above a pitcher, which was slowly filling with blood.

Temari grabbed the pitcher and sat up, pouring it's contents over Tenten's nude body, said brunette was laughing madly as Temari poured some into her open mouth. The sandy blonde bent down and started to lick off the crimson liquid.

"What are they doing?" Sakura was wide-eyed once again as she watched the two, Ino grabbed two of the corpses and dragged them out, shutting the door behind her, "Their in fucking blood lust." Ino replied as she handed one of the bodies to Sakura, "Blood lust? Isn't that the lust for blood?" the pinkette asked as she bit into her body.

"In their case, it's lust for blood, and each other. Every time we go to a massacre, this happens, they take the bodies, drain them, and use the blood as an aphordisiac. Last time they took a few home, couldn't get them out of their room for a week."

"Feeling better?" she asked as Sakura finished, "Yeah, any chance I could get another?"

Ino smirked and dragged another corpse out of the room, the two inside still completely oblivious. "So what was that I heard about making love on Tsunade's corpse?"

* * *

Well, there you have it, only one more chapter until the end I'm sorry to say. And i just couldn't resist putting the Tenten and Temari thing in, maybe i should do a oneshot or something just for them... anyhoo, plz review, and i'll see you next time!


	8. Chapter 7: Endgame

Ok, here it is, the final chapter! R&R **LEMON ALERT!!**

Key: "Normal Speech" **"Thought/Emphisis"** _'Vampiric Whisper'_

* * *

Ino pushed Sakura back onto the bed she was raped on not to long ago, the blonde climbed on top of her and captured her lips in

Ino pushed Sakura back onto the bed she was raped on not to long ago, the blonde climbed on top of her and captured her lips in a heated kiss, and for the first time in weeks, Sakura was glad to be kissed, and to kiss back.

Ino moved her hands from Sakura's hair to the soft mounds of her breasts and started to roll and knead them, causing their owner to moan into the kiss. Ino detached herself from her pink haired lover briefly to remove her sweater and bra. Before the blonde could go back down, Sakura attached herself to one of Ino's erect nipples, inciting a moan from it's owner.

"Oh, Sakura…" Ino moaned as her lover separated to remove Ino's skirt, stockings, panties and boots. The pinkette flipped her lover onto her back and kissed her way down to Ino's womanhood, "Ino, promise you'll never leave me." She whispered as she separated her folds and licked inside, "I promise." Ino moaned as Sakura inserted two fingers into her and pumped them rythmaticaly.

Sakura caught Ino's clit in her teeth, causing the blonde to writhe in ecstasy, "Nnn, Sakura…" Ino moaned as she laced her fingers through her bride's hair to keep her in place, "More, oh god please more!"

The pinkette slowly inserted a third finger into Ino's dripping core, "As you wish, my love." She said as she raked her sharpened teeth over Ino's pussy, inciting a small cry from her lover, "S-Sakura… y-you're gonna make me…." Ino let out a final loud moan as she reached her climax, but that didn't stop the pinkette from continuing.

She crawled up and placed a longing kiss on the blonde's moist lips before she rolled off and went to one of the tables by the bed. Ino watched through half-lidded eyes as Sakura produced a strapon, "Fuck me, Sakura, fuck me hard." She panted as her bride attached the dildo to herself, "I'll need you to wet it first." Sakura crawled over to her lover and held the cock in front of her face.

Ino got up as best she could to her knees and started to suck on the rubber appendage, looking up at her lover, "I love it when you look at me with those big beautiful eyes, Ino." Sakura said as she petted Ino's hair.

She laid the blonde back and grabbed for the ropes she had been tied with, "Let's make this a little kinky, shall we?" Sakura whispered huskily into Ino's ear, Ino nodded as Sakura bound her wrists above her head before moving down to Ino's still dripping slit, "Fuck me hard, Sakura." Ino whimpered as Sakura picked her up by her thighs and started to pump the rubber cock in and out rapidly, "I intend to."

xxxxx

"Mmm, Temari, gimme more!" Tenten shouted as Temari drained the pitcher into Tenten's open mouth, following it up with a hard passionate kiss, Temari kissed down to Tenten's small breasts and bit into one, causing the brunette to cry out, "Oh fuck yeah!"

"Bite my pussy, Temari, make it bleed." She hissed, the sandy blonde only happily obliged, kissing down the brunette's navel to her blood covered womanhood. Temari licked away most of the lingering liquid before sinking her teeth into Tenten's labia, "Yes! Oh fuck yes!" The brunette screamed as Temari replaced the two fingers she had in before, "Oh god yes! Punish my dirty little cunt!"

Temari flipped the brunette over onto her stomach and poured some more blood over her ass, "Oh yeah, baby, get it all up in there!" Tenten reached back and opened her cheeks, allowing Temari to insert her finger into the hole. Temari laid on top of Tenten's back and started to nibble on Tenten's ear, neck, and shoulders as she pumped her finger, "Fuck yeah! Eat me!" the brunette screamed, "Keep your legs open and I'll make you cum." Temari whispered.

Tenten opened her legs and the blonde removed her finger from her ass, and put it, with two more fingers, into Tenten's core, causing said brunette to scream out in ecstasy, "One more, Temari, please!" Temari smirked as she pushed in a fourth finger, Tenten couldn't hold herself anymore, she came hard into Temari's hand screaming her name at the top of her lungs, "Sucks that…we don't have our toys." She panted as she turned over,

"Yeah, ready to go again, we still got two bodies waiting to be drained." Temari started to lick along Tenten's collarbone, "How stupid was that blonde bimbo to send mortals to stop us?"

"Tell me about it, bring on da fuck!"

xxxxx

"Oh god, Sakura! Harder! Harder!" Ino called out as she came for the third time that night, "No, I think that's enough for now." Sakura removed the strapon from herself, and held it up to Ino for cleaning,

_'Ino'_

Ino paused a moment, "Tell me something, Ino." Sakura spoke as she started to nibble on Ino's neck, "Will you stay with me, and love me for eternity?"

_'Ino'_

"I will, I love you, Sakura, with all my heart." Ino whispered,

_'Ino, wake up'_

"Well, that's good to know," Sakura reached over to the drawer, she removed an item that Ino couldn't see, "Then now I claim you, Ino, as my new fuck toy, along with her." Sakura fastened a collar around Ino's neck, "Sakura, what?"

The pinkette snapped her fingers and the room started to spin,

'Ino, please wake up!'

"Ino! Wake up! Oh god, please wake up! It's not me!" Ino heard Sakura shouting at her, she opened her eyes, and not Sakura, but Tsunade was straddling her, "Shut it!" Ino looked past the woman on top of her and saw Shizune restraining Sakura, "I killed you!" Ino said in disbelief, "You didn't think I got to where I am by being killed by whelps like you? Mind games are my thing." Tsunade traced a small circle on Ino's cheek, "And now, so are you."

Tsunade leaned in and smashed her lips against Ino's, Ino treid to trow her off, but her wrists were still tied, "My, you certainly are feisty after pledging your undying love for me." Tsunade said in a mocking voice, "I could never love you!" the smaller blonde shot back, "Oh, but I'm sure you'd like to play with these." Tsunade dangled her large chest in front of Ino's face.

Ino just stared at them for a moment, "If you're a good bitch, you can fondle ma a bit."

"Fuck you." Ino said defiantly as she sat up and bit into Tsunade's breast and began to suck out the blood from the wound, "Ah, bitch!" Tsunade slapped her off of her breast, "And another thing, tying me to a wooden bed without having starved me for weeks isn't the best of moves."

Ino jerked her wrists and broke off the bedposts she was tied to and slammed the blunt end of one into Tsunade's face, knocking her off of her, "No one impersonates my Sakura." Ino said simply as she plunged the splintered end into Tsunade's chest, piercing her heart.

The blonde dominatrix let out a blood curdling scream as she rapidly dissolved to dust, "And you," she turned to Shizune, "Let her go." The dark haired vampire released Sakura and backed against the wall as Ino approached holding one of the splintered posts, "You hurt my Sakura, **MY** Sakura." She plunged the post into her heart.

Shizune, unlike her mistress, went completely silent before dissolving. Ino turned to her bride, "Are you the real you?" she asked, "Oh Ino!" Sakura leapt into Ino's arms and pressed their lips together, "I knew you'd come for me! I just knew it!" the pinkette planted butterfly kisses over Ino's face, it was her, "I'll always come for you, Sakura, I love you with all my heart." Ino pulled her bride into a passionate kiss and walked her back to the bed, "let me show you how much I love you."

"Ino, I love you so much. Never leave me, never let me go."

"Never, I love you, Sakura Haruno."

* * *

OK, there you have it, see ya next fic. Plz review. and yes, i suck at endings. Thank you to all those who take the time to review.


	9. Epilogue: What is Love?

Three months ago she sired me, she gave me new life

Three months ago she sired me, she gave me new life. People ask what is love? Is love something physical? Something mental? Spiritual? Love is all these things. Love is the desire to physically pleasure, to connect on a mental level, love is a spiritual connection between two entities. Love is my blonde goddess who brought me into the night, love is the nights we share. She is my wife, my lover, my friend, my mother. She saved me from servitude, and returned me home. She is my vampire queen. She is my love.

What is love? Love is Ino, MY Ino.

* * *

End


End file.
